A network system including a Web client, a Web server, and a plurality of Web proxy servers that, acting on behalf of the Web server, respond to the Web client with cached data has been proposed. In such a network system, based on past response times of transmitting and receiving cached data between the Web client and each Web proxy server, a Web proxy server with the shortest response time is selected and a response with cached data is made.
A technique has been proposed to invalidate cached data by using tokens in an information processing system including a plurality of proxy servers that retain cached data.
An information providing system has been proposed that provides an information network with session information within a communication network. As related art, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-105227, Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2016-538669, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-042829 are disclosed.
In communication between the Web client and the Web server, the technique using cached data mentioned above may improve the response performance for reference processing. In the above-mentioned technique using cached data, however, for update processing, although invalidating cached data is taken into account, improving the response performance by using cached data is not taken into account. In view of the above, it is desirable that the response performance in update processing may be improved.